


Witchy Woman

by Lavavulture



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavavulture/pseuds/Lavavulture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their crewmates weren't around they would make out like horny teenagers.  Which would have been appropriate behavior for their crewmates but Franky and Robin were old enough to be at least Chopper's parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witchy Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a long time, but these two are so married that it's hard to resist them.

When their crewmates weren't around they would make out like horny teenagers. Which would have been appropriate behavior for their crewmates but Franky and Robin were old enough to be at least Chopper's parents.

"Oh, you are super, baby," Franky said in a loud whisper, squeezing her hip with one huge hand.

Robin smiled serenely against his thick neck and then raised her face up for another rough kiss.

Nico Robin was no stranger to men and their advances. She had used her beauty enough over the years to have experienced the wealth of a man's worship, from rich businessmen to handsome princes. She had borne their practiced, sophisticated wooing with grace and serenity.

But Franky didn't worship her like she'd become so accustomed to during her years of backstabbing among the rich and degenerate. He was too outspoken and too emotional and his lovemaking was as subtle as the sea train.

So honestly she should have been turned off by his crude remarks and rough, heedless groping but she was usually so hot for him that she could barely wait to get him alone. She would touch him intimately under the table during dinner with an extra hand and turn a puzzled smile in his direction when Franky would yelp.

Then he would pull her below deck to a dark storage room and fall to his knees in a different sort of worship altogether. She was getting used to his cold nose. It was a small price to pay to experience his overwhelming heat in every other aspect.

"Franky, are you down there?" Usopp called down from the entrance to the room.

The two froze. In her surprise Robin's extra hands disappeared from the tight grip they had on Franky's backside. Her real hands tightened around his broad shoulders as he tried to pull away. She wasn't even close to being done with him.

"Yeah, bro, I'm just working on something here for Robin. I'll be up soon!" Franky's wide eyes grew wider as multiple hands pinched him for his response. "I mean, I'll be there in a little while. Don't wait up!"

"Um, okay." They heard Usopp walk away from the entrance quickly, no doubt disturbed by what he suspected was happening below him.

"You are one scary lady, Nico Robin," Franky told her before wrapping her back up in his giant arms. "I'm not used to girls like you."

"You'll have to adjust," Robin said sternly, letting her many arms surround him.

And Franky laughed too loud and kissed her too hard and she'd never been happier with a man than she was right at that moment. She was finally home.


End file.
